1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket in which an IC is received in an IC receiving portion formed in a socket body and contacting elements of the IC are pressed against contacts which are arranged on a peripheral area of the IC receiving portion so that the IC can be held in electrical connection with the contacts.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, an IC socket of the type just mentioned generally comprises a socket body and an IC receiving portion formed in the socket body, the IC receiving portion having an open top at an upper surface of the socket body. In operation, an IC is inserted into the IC receiving portion from above and then the IC is depressed by a suitable means such as a presser cover lying over the upper surface of the socket body so that the contacting elements of the IC may be pressure contacted with contacts arranged on the socket body.
However, in the IC socket of the type above outlined, it is difficult to see whether the contacting elements of the IC are properly held in pressure contact with the contacts because the areas of connection between the contacting elements of the IC and the contacts of the socket body are hidden by the IC and such pressure contacting means as the presser cover.
Recently, as a special background, with the progress of a smaller pitch arrangement of the contacting elements group of an IC, it becomes more and more difficult to hold each socket contact and each IC contacting element in correct corresponding relation. In other words, a correct corresponding relation between each socket contact and each IC contacting element tends to be readily broken. Heretofore, in order to check this out-of-corresponding-relation between each socket contact and each IC contacting element, a sample socket is selected from a number of IC sockets and for such selected sample, an electrical check is made on each contact and lead using a tester. As another method, a socket with an IC loaded thereon is fully embedded in a synthetic resin and hardened. Thereafter, the socket is cut along the contacting line and the cutting face is observed to check whether the product (socket) is in a good condition. However, these conventional methods are not satisfactory in reliability.
Furthermore, in the conventional IC socket, the IC is inserted into the IC receiving portion from above in order to bring the IC contacting elements into pressure contact with the socket contacts and therefore, it is not difficult to smoothly remove the IC from the socket body. To facilitate a smooth removal of the IC from the socket body, it is a common practice to use vacuum or a pincette. However, here again, there is a possibility for this method to damage the IC while the IC is being removed from the socket body.